


The Last of Us

by phancastic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Apocalypse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phancastic/pseuds/phancastic
Summary: It's 2200, and robots/AI have completely overrun everything. Humans are kept as slaves, as test subjects, and as pets for the robots- if they were lucky. Draco Malfoy worked for the main testing facility, watching over test subject 202B- Harry Potter. Harry was a special subject; they were trying to make him into an impassive machine to do their bidding. Malfoy was not going to let that happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've been playing a lot of fallout 4 and portal so here's a futuristic drarry fic woo  
> so here's the prologue i guess ??

Facility Delta-Echo was the most advanced testing facility around. They had been testing extremely advanced chemicals and technology on the human test subjects that were being held there. Draco Malfoy used to be one of those subjects.  
Three years ago, the blond man had been liberated by one of the Lazado groups in the area. The Lazado was the main resistance to the tyrannical, AI run government. The robots had not just taken over the USA, the UK or whatever other country- they had taken over the entire globe. There were a few spots in remote regions of Russia, China, and Africa where war was still in session. The humans fought valiantly, but there was little hope for them with the advanced technology that had been implemented into the robots.  
There was a man by the name of Andrew Syvell who ran the Lazado group in London, FE-Former England- who had freed Draco from Delta-Echo. He was a strong man even though he did not look it in the slightest. He was tall and slender, his toffee coloured hair mostly laying over the right side of his head. His green eyes were piercing, and they were the first thing Draco saw when he woke up.  
Three years earlier...  
It was just another day. Draco was taken from his cell by his guardian and escorted to a testing room. His guardian, of course, was Andrew. The entire facility was white- white floors, white walls, white ceiling- except for the testing rooms. The testing rooms were black and completely dark except for black lights. The rooms were soundproof and empty except for one chair in the middle. It was like the chairs that used to be in doctors' offices, but with straps to hold down legs, arms, and heads. They weren't so much testing rooms as torture rooms, in reality. The robots employed loyal human scientists to do the various tests, rarely doing them themselves. Draco had been in line for chemical tests that day. The platinum-blond haired man was strapped down into the chair, not that he needed to be. He was always cooperative whenever the scientists told him to do things. Draco was the most advanced subject at the facility; they tested all of the newest chemicals on him. He had a computer chip installed in his brain that let him register information and an extremely advanced rate and look up information about whoever was in his vicinity. Unfortunately, in the process of testing and being taken from his home, the blond man had lost all his emotions almost entirely. But, he was beginning to feel something, especially when Andrew Syvell was around. He was the only person in the facility that actually treated Draco as if he were human.  
Today, they were trying a new chemical that would allow the test subject to breathe underwater indefinitely. The plan was to inject him with the glowing, blue liquid and then place him in a tank with a shark. His objective was to kill it with simply a pocket knife.  
The scientists did just that, slipping the massive needle into Draco's veins. The boy barely flinched, and didn't even look down to see what was going on. After a moment, he felt like he couldn't breathe. He took deep gulps of air, but it wasn't helping. The scientists led him to the tank with the massive great white shark inside and pushed him in. For a moment, Draco struggled, and he quickly took a gulp of water into his lungs. Instead of choking and drowning, he breathed just fine. He took deep breaths of the liquid. It felt strange to breathe in the water, but he slowly got used to it. The scientists dropped a knife into the water, which Draco caught. His grey eyes flicked between the knife and the shark, and he realized what he had to do. The creature wasn't violent at all, it barely paid attention to the fact that Draco was in its tank. Draco watched the shark's graceful movements as it glided through the water. He gradually made his way closer to it, holding his hand out. The shark swam near him, allowing his hand to run over its side. The aquatic beast was not vicious at all.  
Draco knew what he had to do, but he wasn't sure if he could complete his task. There was no reason to kill the creature; it was just minding its own business. Draco and the shark had much in common. They had both been abducted from their homes and put in cages for people to run experiments on. They were both trapped and helpless in Facility Delta-Echo. Except Draco was not as helpless as he thought.  
Syvell had been working on a plan since he was assigned to Draco to break him out of that goddamned place. Andrew hid himself in the hallway outside of the tank testing room, waiting to jump the guards as they brought Draco out. After over an hour, the guards were dragging him out of the room. He was soaking wet and crying heavily, apologizing over and over. His hands were covered in blood, and there was a bite mark on his arm. He had gone in for the kill once but missed, causing the gentle creature to strike. He finally did kill it, though, hence his repeated apologies. Andrew almost botched the entire thing as he was taken aback by Draco's state. He quickly jumped into action, knocking the two men out. "Draco, Draco, come on, pull yourself together," Andrew said, hands resting on Draco's shoulders. "Come on, we've got to go, we've got to go right now," he said, even though he pulled the blond close to his chest. "W-Where are we going?" Draco managed to question through his cries. "I'm getting you the hell out of here, Draco," Andrew said, hands moving down to take Draco's own, shaking ones. He nodded, his sobs of fear and guilt becoming ones of gratitude and relief. He would save his profuse thanking until they were safely outside the facility's grounds.  
Andrew had tore through the long winding hallways with Draco rather than using a sneaky escape. The two of them evaded the guards for the most part; the ones that could not be avoided were knocked unconscious or killed on spot. Andrew pulled the terrified man behind him as they ran straight out the front doors. It was horrendously dangerous, but the two of them somehow managed to pull it off. A few members of Andrew's Lazado group had waited outside with a car, and pulled up as soon as they heard gunshots. Syvell jumped in the back of the army-style Jeep, pulling Draco in after him. They had driven back to their base, avoiding most of the guards bullets that rained down on them. Regrettably, two precious lives were lost in Draco's extraction, but Andrew's infatuation with the platinum-haired boy did not let him see what they had put at risk and lost. In the end, though, the Lazado almost unanimously agreed that their new man on the inside had been worth it. Proper, ethical studies preformed by the Lazado's scientists gave them vital information on what really went on inside Facility Delta-Echo and facilities like it. Having Draco on their side pushed them one step closer to being able to overthrow their tyrannical, almost entirely robotic government.


End file.
